


At the Ballet

by Waded



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ballet, Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waded/pseuds/Waded
Summary: Tony has two tickets to a ballet performance.One for himself and one for Natasha.





	At the Ballet

“Hey Natasha,” she looked up at his voice and saw him fidgeting in the doorway.

“Hey Tony,” she answered while closing her book and staring at him watchfully.

Tony doubted walking in and continuing the conversation or just walking out and retreat into his workshop to finish the new arrow designs for Clint. Natasha looked relaxed, she was busy reading. He shouldn’t bother her, should he?

“Is there something you need?”

He blinked quickly, oh god he’d been staring, he was never living this down. He should just walk away now while he still could.

Natasha took pity on him, he was clearly panicking. And still standing in the doorway. She allowed a smile upon her face. “Tony, it’s okay, what is it?”

“Oh, uhm yes,” he ran a hand over his face, what if she said no? He could have totally misread the situation and make things worse. He didn’t know what things were but it was definitely going to be bad. He should just risk it, if he backed out now he is never going to get to interact normally around Natasha. 

“I was just wondering if you’d, I mean I got to tickets to The Nutcracker for toninght and I got room for one more so I thought maybe you could come,” he scratched his beard and stared at the floor, “if you want, that is of course,” he added quietly.

“Tony.” He lifted his head and saw her smiling. “I’d love to.”

Tony let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and all nervousness seemed to disappear immediately. “Great,” he clasped his hands together, “so it starts at eight, which means we have to leave at seven because we have to get there in time. Can you be ready by six forty-five?”

“Sure.”

“Great, so that’s all set then. See you in…,” he looked at his watch, “one and a half hour.”

“Okay Tony.”

“Okay Natasha.”

He exited the room, smiling.

**  
Exactly one and a half hours later Tony entered the communal living room wearing a grey suit with a light blue shirt. Half a minute later Natasha stepped out of the elevator. She was wearing a beautiful long navy dress that fitted her perfectly. A slit on her dress showed off one of her legs and her silver heels finished the look.

Tony bit his lip and couldn’t suppress a small smile. “You look beautiful.”

Natasha didn’t return his smile and Tony took a step back, regret plummeting in his stomach, afraid he’d crossed a line. Only then he saw the tiny spark in her eyes and he felt like he could breathe again.  
She looked at him and raised one of her perfect eyebrows, “you put off quite nicely yourself.”

“Well shall we go then,” Tony asked while holding out his arm, hoping she would take it.

She did, and together they walked towards the elevator. 

**

Once they arrived and stepped out of the car they were sucked into the masses. They followed the flow of people towards the entrance hall. After stepping inside Tony couldn’t help but look up and stare at the beautiful golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The dark red walls complemented with the dark wood reminded him why he loved to come here. The magical style that seemed homey warmed his heart and brought a smile on his face once again.

He turned his head, wanting to share this moment with Natasha and found her looking at the ceiling as well. She looked absolutely stunning and Tony felt warmth crawling up his chest.  
Her red curls framed her face perfectly, her eyes looking at the hall with fondness and a small smile tugging on her lips.

She turned towards him: “Are you ready to go inside,” she asked and used her hand to tug some stray hairs behind her ear.

Tony put a hand through his hair again and bit his lip, nerves spiking again. He swallowed, what was he thinking. 

A girl such as Natasha could never fall for a guy like him. 

He switched feet again.

Apparently she had noticed his concern, because she took his hand. “Thank you for taking me, I appreciate it,” looking Tony straight in the eye.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

** 

During the performance Tony couldn’t help turning his head and looking at Natasha every few seconds. The way she had seemed to have forgotten her professional posture entranced him. Her mouth slightly agape, eyes just that bit wider and the way she sat perched at the front of her seat.

Every time he turned to look he couldn’t stop the big goofy smile to spread on his face.

And if the dancing was great, well that would just be an added bonus.

**

When they arrived back at the tower after a few hours they were both tired. Tony and Natasha stood across from each other, both taking the other one in.

Then Natasha took a step forward, “Tony, thank you for tonight. It was great, we could do it again sometime.” She leant forward and placed a attentive kiss on his cheek. She smiled at him and he couldn’t help smiling back.

She reached out her hand and touched his cheek, the same place where she had placed the kiss; she smiled once before walking off towards the elevator.

“Goodnight Tony.”

He couldn’t help the big grin from spreading on his face again. He reached up his own hand and cupped his cheek. This was a great day.

“Goodnight Natasha,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :))
> 
> Sorry if characters are sometimes OOC, this is my first time writing in this fandom
> 
> Anyways have a nice day.


End file.
